esclavo (changniel)
by danielapeeta
Summary: Es la historia de un chico (Niel) que fue vendido como un objeto sexual , que para su desgracia fue comprado por changjo un hombre frio y sin sentimientos. Poco a poco sus sentimientos van a ir cambiando
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primera vez haciendo una historia , espero que lo lean y le guste .  
no olviden deja sus comentarios .. gracias 3

pd: es un historia de violencia , los personajes principales son changjo y niel , pero en los capitulos siguientes va aparece los demas de teen top

Niel era un joven de 16 años muy alegre pero un poco torpe, pero siempre se esforzaba de hacer todo lo mejor que le fuera posible, para que su padre estuviera orgullo de él, lo cual era como una misión imposible porque sin importa lo que niel hiciera o los logros que obtuviera su padre siempre veía las cosas negativas; jamás le dio palabras de aliento solo insultos y golpes, ya se habría acostumbrado pero aún le seguía doliendo. Algunas veces deseaba dar todo por terminado solo desaparecer para siempre. Su padre y su hermano mayor lo odiaban y lo peor era cuando se lo decían en su cara. Aún que también cuando su padre llegaba borracho a la casa en algunas ocasiones sacaba a niel a punta de golpes de la casa reprochándole la muerte de su madre.

Un día como cualquier otro llegó a la casa después de una larga mañana de estudios, pero esta vez estaba llena de personas. Dos señores de aproximadamente 45 años se encontraban sentados en el sofá grande tomando y fumando, parados en la puerta se hallaban otros dos personas con trajes negros, pero lo que más le sorprendió es cuando miro a su padre sentado con una gran sonrisa en sus labios lo cual era muy raro ya que jamás sonreía y su hermano mayor junto a él.

¡Mi amado Niel por fin en casa! - exclamó el padre levantándose hacia niel y así poder abrazarlo con fuerza–

-Niel se quedó congelado al sentir como su padre lo abrazaba de esa forma, ya que era la primera vez que su padre daba una muestra de "cariño" hacia él, lo cual hizo que su corazón sintiera alegría y felicidad por un momento- Pa...Padre –susurró mirando a su padre sonriendo feliz mente, aun sin entender el porqué de ese abrazo, aunque en esos momentos no le importaba, solamente estaba feliz porque su padre lo ha habría abrazado. Sintió como su padre lo jaló para colocarlo enfrente de esos tipos. Al estar enfrente de los señores nota en la cara de estos una mirada de perversión y morbo lo cual le hizo sentir escalofríos a niel-

No seas mal educado saluda ¡- le gritó el padre de niel dándole un golpe en la espalda –

Lo siento padre –le contestó a su padre inclinándose haciendo en el momento una venía a los mayores en forma respetuosa - buenas tardes. Soy Niel - lo dijo en forma educada mirando de reojo a su padre y a su hermano que tenía una cara de desprecio –

Debemos revisarlo – dijo con voz ronca uno de los señores –

Es todo suyo, hagan lo que quieran - Dijo el padre de niel, mientras uno de los señores hacía una seña con su mano, y al instante se acercaron los señores que estaban en la puerta sujetando a niel de los brazos con fuerza-

Papa que pasa -dijo niel con miedo sin saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor cuando los señores con traje lo sujetaban con tal fuerza en los brazos –

Cállate y solo obedece –le dijo con voz fuerte y enojada su padre -

Padre por favor - le suplicó a su padre aunque a este no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Se acercó a niel dándole una bofetada fuerte en la mejilla-

Cállate maldito bastardo, espero que aun seas virgen o te mato a golpes - dijo enojado-.

No he hecho nada malo siempre he sido un buen hijo -dijo niel entre llanto – sintiendo como alguien baja de sus pantalones con todo y bóxer quedando expuesto ante todos los de esa habitación, volteó su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás percatándose de que era su hermano el que había hecho tal acto –

Señores revisen todo lo que quieran, aun no es usado será para ustedes la primera vez – dije el hermano mayor de niel mientras le separa las piernas y lo empuja hacia adelante –

Basta por favor, dejarme en paz - Dijo desesperado mientras se movía como loco para así poder liberarse; notando al instante como los extraños se acercaban hacia el diciendo cosas asquerosas y morbosas –

Su culito se ve tan apetitoso – Menciono uno de los hombres relamiéndose sus labios mientras otro tomaba la verga de niel y lo comenzaba a manosear de forma morbosa-

No déjame - Dijo con lágrimas sobre sus ojos, sintiéndose y desesperado - ¡Ah!- Dio un grito desgarrador al sentir como el otro tipo le metía el dedo por su entrada –

Es virgen -dijo feliz uno de los tipos - no los llevamos – Menciono uno de los hombres dándole una gran cantidad de dinero a su padre –

Por fin hiciste algo bueno- dijo su padre a niel dándole otro golpe-

Espero que sufras mucho como nosotros lo hicimos cuando mi madre murió por tu culpa – le dijo su hermano mayor mientas le daba un golpe con fuerza en el estómago para dejarlo inconsciente para que así los señores pudieran llevar a niel con mayor facilidad-.

Horas más tarde comenzó a despertar sintiendo un dolor inmenso en su cabeza mientras que en el todo daba vueltas –

¿Está bien? – escuchó que alguien le susurraba en forma suave. Abrió sus ojos lentamente observando al chico que le hablaba mirándolo sin saber quién era, solo notó como ese chico estaba un poco sucio y con moretones en su rostro -¿Dónde estoy? – Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios observando a su alrededor percatándose de que había chicos de su edad e incluso más jóvenes que él; estos estaban encadenados en la pared, eran alrededor de 20 pero todos estaban golpeados, a pesar de eso los moretones que sobresalían en su rostro no escondían la belleza que había en ellos. Poco a poco se fue levantando sintiendo como su mano pesaba más de lo común, notando como su muñeca estaba sujeta a la pared con una cadena bastante pesada-.

Después de hablar con el chico le explico que ese lugar eran donde llevaban a los nuevos para ser "educados " y si él deseaba seguir con vida debía obedecer a todo sin decir nada o le iba ir muy mal

Aun no podía asimilar que su propio padre lo habría vendido a alguien así, le dolía hasta el fondo de su corazón pero tenía que ser fuerte para poder escaparse de ese lugar, no deseaba pasar más tiempo en aquella "prisión". No le importaba morir en el intento pero era mejor que vivir siendo esclavo sexual de alguien

Yuu llego tu hora hijo de puta - Dijo un tipo con voz gruesa acercándose a uno de los muchachos que estaban encadenados, el tipo solamente suplicaba que no lo mataran y que lo perdonaran, que jamás lo haría de nuevo, el tipo se burlaba del chico como si hubiere dicho un chiste; sin ninguna consideración lo toma de los brazos y lo aventándolo con brusquedad hacia una mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación, sujetando cada una de sus extremidades a lado de la mesa –

Esto es para que todos ustedes aprendan que les va a pasar si intentan escapar –Dijo entre gritos notándose molesto, tomó una fusta comenzando a golpear repetidas veces sobre la espalda ajena dejando varias marcas a carne viva; dándole demasiado placer notándose su cara de excitación cada vez que el chico gritaba y perdía misericordia. Niel deseaba ayudarlo pero el miedo que sentía se apoderaba sobre él, así que solo cerro de sus ojos y puños sintiendo mucho coraje y frustración –

Mira – le ordenó a niel al mismo tiempo en que le daba un puñetazo sobre su rostro haciendo que su labio inferior sangrara -

Eso te pasara a ti si alguna vez intenta escapar.-Dijo con un tono amenazador-.

.El tipo continúo golpeando a el muchacho sin detenerse ni por un segundo, hasta que escuchó como la puerta se abrió y por esta entraron cinco personas más que tenían rostros de maldad, estas solo se fijaban en el chico que había sido golpeado minutos atrás mientras este se desangraba sin decir nada, uno se acercó hacia penetrándole con salvajismo, el chico solo gritaba de una forma desgarradora , uno tras otro de los tipos follaron a el muchacho sin ninguna consideración hasta que aquel pobre infeliz dejo de llorar quedándose quieto casi muerto-.

Todos los chicos encadenados, en su miraba se reflejaba miedo por lo que minutos atrás habían sido obligados a mirar, pero todos se quedaron callados mientras uno de los violadores se llevaba el cuerpo del chico-

Ustedes son unos putos que nos pertenecen-Exclamo saliéndose al instante, solo tres personas quedaban las cuales fueron azotando a uno por uno de los chicos para recodarles de que eran solo un objeto.

Una noche cuando todos dormían a niel y a otros tres muchachos los sacaron de ese lugar. Niel no hizo ninguna pregunta solo se limitó a seguir a esas personas en completo silencio. Los llevaron a un baño donde les ordenaron bañarse mientras unas chicas les cortaban el pelo y los ponían presentables llevándolos por un pasillo oscuro hacia otra habitación donde un señor se acercaba a ellos para colocarles un collar sobre su cuello mientras les ponía un numero en su pierna como si fuesen ganado, sin dejar que se vistiera tomó a niel de la cadena jalándolo hacia un salón lleno de personas para colocarlo en medio de aquel ordenándole que se arrodillaba , niel solo obedeció y se arrodillo bajando su mano hacia su hombría para taparse sintiendo mucha vergüenza ante tal escena –

Inícienos con la subasta, tan solo tiene dieciséis años y aún es virgen- un señor con traje elegante gritó mientras muchos comenzaron a levantar una paleta diciendo cifras muy elevadas, sin dejar de mirar a niel con morbosidad. La mayoría de ellos eran viejos morbosos que miraban atentos el cuerpo de Niel.

Niel solo guardo silencio mientras la subasta continuaba, notando a los lejos una puerta de salida casi no había guardias solo los señores , era su oportunidad para poder escapar, en un movimiento rápido empujó a la persona que le estaba agarrando la cadera haciendo que este se cayera comenzando a correr hacia la puerta golpeando a unos señores que obstruían el paso, no le importaba nada solo deseaba salir de esa lugar , cuando estaba a punto de salir dos hombres aparecen de la nada y derriban a niel con un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que cayera en el piso , y una vez ahí los hombres comenzaron a darle de patadas a , cuando de repente se escuchó una voz muy masculina a lo lejos haciendo que los golpes se detuvieran al instante .

Lo quiero yo-dijo a los lejos un hombre joven no mayor de 26 años con una apariencia elegante, llevaba puesto un traje color azul oscuro y una camisa blanca con una corbata que hacia juego con su traje, era muy apuesto tenía el cabello negro intenso y era musculoso, su mirada era profunda y fría lo que lo hacía verse misterioso -.

Pero señor, ¿Está seguro? –Pregunto el subastador dejando la sala completamente en silencio –

Pero nada imbécil, me gustan los vírgenes rebeldes, aparte educar a este muchacho será divertido Dijo mirando a niel mientras se acercaba hacia el tomando del mentón ajeno levanto de su rostro para así poder observarlo.-Continuara…..


	2. TUYO

**SI LES GUSTA POR FAVOR COMENTEN O DEJEN MENSAJES PARA QUE ME MOTIVEN PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO **

-Los golpes no dejaban de llover sobre mi cuerpo, las patadas que me daban en el estómago hacia que tosiera sangre era un dolor insoportable. El piso ya estaba manchando con mi propia sangre, intente hacerme bolita para resistir lo más que fuera posible los golpes sin embargo estos seguían, parecía ellos no se iban a tener hasta verme muerto-

Lo quiero yo –escuche como alguien decía y los golpes se detuvieron de inmediato sentir un poco de alivio al no sentir los golpes sin embargo el dolor seguía presente en cada parte de mi cuerpo .De repente la imagine de Yuu apareció en mi mente recordé como lo habrían violado y matarlo por querer escapar , ¿eso me iba a pasa a mí ?, no quiero que me maten , sentir tanto miedo lo cual me hacia temblar a imaginarse en el lugar de Yuu, sin poder contenerme comencé a llora, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mismo ojos , hasta que alguien toma mi mentón obligándome eleva mi rostro observando a ese hombre . Era alguien joven y muy apuesto aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba, solo deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla y regresa a mi "hogar". Por un instante su mirada y la mía se cruzaron. Ambos nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, los ojos de mayor era de un negro intenso como la noche y en ellos solo se reflejaba odio.

Me voy a divertir –dijo el mayor con una sonrisa ladina de sus labios que daba miedo, provocando un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo y sin más me dio un puñetazo con tal fuerza que me dejo inconsciente a instante sobre el piso –

Estaba acostado en mi suave cama , eran tan cómoda y caliente no deseaba levantarme quería pasar todo el día durmiendo, sobre estas suaves sabanas , sin abrir los ojos estilo mi mano para toma una almohada –ay-me quejó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en mi costilla ,abrir de golpe mis ojos, observando a mi alrededor esta no era mi habitación , - fue real –lo digo con miedo , todo lo que habría pasado no era una pesadilla , me habría pasado todo eso , soy el esclavo sexual de un tipo que ni siquiera conozco su nombre , mi cuerpo está sumamente dañado tengo moretones por todas partes , me duele cada centímetro de el .

Me levanto de la cama con mucha dificultad sintiendo como mis piernas tiembla a cada paso que doy .Voy directo a la puerta para intentar abrirla pero esta está cerrada, también intento abrir la ventana pero todo estaba cerrado .Recorro toda la habitación era una bastante amplia hasta un baño con ducha habría adentro de este, el closet estaba lleno de ropa y disfraces sexys ,tomo un pants y una playera y me la coloco con cuidado para no lastimarme más , me quedaba un poquito grande pero era preferible que anda desnudo

Por fin te despertaste –alguien dice con voz gruesa y profunda , volteo de inmediato para observa quien decía eso, era el hombre que me compro ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí observando? ni siquiera escuche cuando entro.

Se acerca a mí y me toma con fuerza de mentón y me observa detalladamente, moviendo mi rostro de un lado a otro como su estuviera revisando una mercancía, agacho la mirada para no verlo ya que solo está cerca de él me daba miedo

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres ?-es lo primero que sale de mis labios ni siquiera lo pensé, el mayor solo ríe un poco y me mira fijamente –

Tu eres mi puto así que no debes hacer ni una pregunta ni hablar , solo estas aquí para darme placer . ¿Entendido?-el contrario lo dice con una voz seria y como enojado, yo lo verlo con miedo, ¿porque me pasaba esto a mí? , no me lo merecía , fui una buena persona .

Sin decir nada más el mayor me empujó hacia el closet con fuerza lastimándome la espalda, hago una mueca de dolor .El mayor sin mas me comienza a tocar mi cuerpo en una forma lujuriosa metiendo su mano debajo de mi playera subiendo por mi abdomen hasta mis pezones con los cuales juega y pellizca a su antojo-

No! dejarme!-lo empujo lo más fuerte que puedo para que se aleje de mí no me siga tocando, me daba mucho ascos sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. El mayor me mira con enojo y me toma con fuerza de cabello y me azoto en la pared un par de veces son enojo

Maldito puto, no me vuelvas a empuja –lo dice con furia –te voy a enseñar a respetarme –trago saliva abriendo más de lo normal mismo ojos observando lo molesto que estaba el contrario. Me toma con fuerza de los hombros y me avienta sin ningún cuidado hacia la cama, cuando me di vuelta el mayor ya estaba encima mío rasgándome la playera hasta romperla me baja el pants a punta de jalones dejándome completamente desnudo

No por favor!-le suplico para que me deje, pero él no me hizo ningún caso y comenzó a tocar mi cuerpo con morbosidad, lo intentaba alejarlo lo empujaba y golpeaba con mis pies y manos pero nada servía el continuaba, sentía tanto repulsión, odiaba ser tan débil y no poder defenderme de este tipo –

Carajo quedarte quieto –me da un puñetazo con fuerza rompiéndome mi labio inferior el cual comenzó a sangrar. Me sostiene con fuerza mis muñecas con una mano, mientras que con la otra se quita su cinturón, me amarra con este mis manos en el borde de la cama, estaba a su meced el mayor podría hacerme lo que él quisiera, el solo tenía una sonrisa de lujuria y diversión mientras recorría mi delgado cuerpo con su mirada asquerosa –

Dejarme, no quiero-lo dije entre lágrimas en los ojos mientras el deslizaba su asquerosa lengua por mi cuello dejándome unas cuantas mordidas fuerte en este, solo sentía asco donde el mayor me tocaba –

Joder!-el mayor dice excitado y se baja el pantalón para solo saca su miembro

-trago saliva y abro aún más mis ojos a observa el tamaño de miembro ajeno era demasiado grande eso no iba a entra en miedo lleno cada parte de mi cuerpo ,- no –muerdo mi labio inferior , llorando con más fuerza , el mayor me muerde mi pezón con fuerza mientras pellizca el otro y restriega su hombría entre mis nalgas

Que rico –lo dice morboso y me besa en forma brusca mordiendo mis labios con fuerza haciendo que este sangrara más, apreté mis ojos sintiendo ganas de vomita encima de contrario todo esto me daba mucho asco mi cuerpo iba a ser tomado por ese tipo, lloraba sin detenerme. Deseaba que llegara alguien y me salvara como en las películas, pero solo era un pobre infeliz que a nadie le importaba ni su propio padre lo quería -.

Ahhhh!-grito con fuerza a sentir como el mayor me penetra sin previo aviso desgarrando mi interior, jamás en mi vida habría sentido tanto dolor –nooo-le suplico a contrario, -

Oh dios eres delicioso-lo dice excitado mientras me mira con deseo y comienza a moverse con salvajismo saliendo y entrando en mi repetidas veces –duele ¡-sollozo apretando mis puños con fuerza sintiendo desfallece en cada embestida, el miembro ajeno comenzaba a deslizarse con más rapidez en mi interior gracias a mi sangre – ya no siga –grito con las pocas fuerzas que me quede pero todo lo que decía o suplicaba no importaba, es mas a mayor le excitaba aún más, se notaba en sus miraba –

Niel!-me besa de nuevo pero esta vez metiendo su lengua a cavidad bucal, yo de coraje le mordí la lengua con fuerza –maldito!-lo dice molesto y me comienza a da puñetazos en el rostro. Me levanto la pierna izquierda y me volvió a embestir con furia llegando hasta lo más profundo de mi recto, el da un grito de placer mientras yo hacia lo contrario, solo sentía dolor y asco –ahí mg-jadea el contrario y se termina corriendo en mi interior y se deja caer en mi cuerpo

Vales lo que pague –dice el mayor mientras sigue mordiendo y besando todo mi cuerpo, el mayor se salió de mi bruscamente – ay-me quejo – aprieto los ojos para no verlo, solo deseaba morir, todo habría sido peor de lo que me pude imagina, yo deseaba que mi primera vez fuera con amor, pero lo único que obtuve fue alguien me abusarla de mí, todo gracias al odio que mi padre me tenía.

Me desata las manos y yo las bajo de inmediato para jala la sabana y taparme sin decir nada, solo llora –

Descansa porque voy a venir por mas –me advierte mientras se acomoda el pantalón-Soy changjo ….tu dueño –el mayor dice antes de salirse de la habitación, yo seguía llorando por miedo a el mayor y frustración por no poder hacer nada , aprieto mi puño son coraje tenia tanto enojo y odio en mi no hacia mi violador ,odio era hacia mi padre y hermano por hacerme esto-


	3. vendido

_**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga javi para que vea lo mala que soy muajajja**_

_** ok no =)**_

_**mishi: muchas gracias por leer mi historia 3**_

Pov niel  
Un día mas y el dolor seguía en mi cuerpo y alma. Estaba tan desesperado ya hace dos semana estaba en este maldito lugar y cada día que pasaba odiaba más y más a mi amo Changjo , era un bastado que no le importaba nadie ni nada solo el mismo, siempre decía que era su mascota y que me iba a usar y a jugar conmigo hasta que él se aburriera de mí. Lo cual esperaba que fuera rápido ya no aguantaba seguir en esa habitación encerrado las 24 horas a día.  
Todas las noches venía a mi habitación para follarme a su antojo, eran tan asqueroso sentir sus caricias y sus besos, siempre me tocaba en una forma desagradable y morbosa y lo peor era cuando el mayor venia enojado o borracho se volvía un animal que se desquitaba su enojo y frustración fallándome en forma salvaje y sin ninguna consideración hasta que el terminaba agotado y se iba a su habitación a dormir.

Un dia como cualquier otro estaba sobre mi cama leyendo unos de los tantos libros que habría en mi habitación, era lo único que me hacía olvida todo lo que me pasaba , por unas horas me sentía libre imaginándome que era alguno de esos protagonista que siempre terminan felices –

¡Niel!-Changjo grita mi nombre mientras entra a mi habitación- vine a divertirme –lo dice con un tono morboso mientras recorre mi cuerpo con esa mirada lujuriosa que tanto odiaba –

Me levanto de la cama sobresaltado dejando mi libro en esta , él se acerca a mi sin quitarme la mirada encima y yo lo miro a los ojos fijamente como pocas veces pasaba: el mayor era demasiado apuesto, aun no compendia porque me habría comprado seguro él puede tener a cualquier persona que quiera en su cama ,

Sin decir ninguna palabra me toma de la nuca con brusquedad y me besa en una forma desesperada, mordiendo y succionando mi labio sin ningún cuidado. por un momento sin darme cuenta correspondí el beso ajeno , mis labios se movieron en forma sutil sobre los ajenos saboreando esos suaves y delicioso labios que el contrario tenia. A dame cuenta de lo que hice , hago una mueca de asco lo empujo con fuerza para que se separa de mí. Yo lo odiaba, no entendía por qué correspondí ese beso.

Se separa de mí y me mira con aire de superioridad –

Ya te está gustando ser mi puta –ríe leve sin quitarme la mirada de encima – Seguro lo aprendiste de tu madre

-a escucha eso siento como la sangre me hierve y sin pensarlo le doy una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas a changjo dejando la mejilla ajena roja por la fuerza de mi bofetada –

Que la tuya lo haya sido no significa que la mía lo fuera –lo digo furioso -

aish –me mira con odio a decir lo último y me suelta un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que cayera en el piso, antes de poder levantarme me da un par de patadas en el estómago –ahh-grito de dolor y el me jala de cabello para obligarme a verlo a los ojos –

Mirarme! –me ordena enfadado jalando con ímpetu mi cabello. Yo levanto mi rostro para verlo y en su mirada habría enojo como siempre pero esta vez también habría dolor, jamás lo habría visto de esa forma -

Eres mi puta que se te grabe bien en ese cabeza –lo dice serio dándome unos golpes son su dedo índice en mi frente –

Si te gusta o no, no me interesa, yo pague bastante por ti así que me vas a da el placer que quiero –Antes de poder decir algo me empujó hacia abajo obligándome a que me arrodille enfrente de el -

Ya sabes que hacer –sonríe morbosamente y con un aire de prepotencia mientras baja el cierre de su pantalón, y saca su venosa e dura verga

Seguro te va a gusta putito –lo dice lujurioso moviendo su pelvis hacia adelante acercando su hombría a mi rostro, desvió mi rostro para no tocarlo, sintiendo ganas de vomita, lo miro de reojo y trago saliva, no deseaba hacer eso, era demasiado humillante –

No lo hare !-grito y me levanto del piso lo más rápido que puedo para que el mayor no me detenga y lo miro a los ojos con enfado –

Me compraste.-tomo aire - mi cuerpo es …tuyo, por desgracias. Pero yo no voy hacer nada para darte placer –lo miro con desprecio – me das asco, eres alguien ruin y repugnante, golpearme todo lo que quieras, violarme como lo haces todas las noches, matarme si te hacer feliz, pero yo jamás -me acerco a él quedando frente a frente –JAMAS!..-lo repito con voz fuerte para que a mayor le quede en claro – voy a corresponder ni hacer nada para darte placer y mucho menos me va a gusta lo que me haces ... tus besos, tus caricias solo me dan asco. –en esos momentos me sentía fuerte, era la primera vez que decía lo que sentía, y me encaraba con alguien, no me importaba las consecuencias de lo que habría hecho.

Changjo y yo solo nos miramos a los ojos sin decir nada hasta que siento como el mayor me toma con fuerza de mi mentón y desliza su dedo pulgar sobre mi rojizos labios .

Si te doy asco, no me interesa, tú eres mi puto y hare que me toques y me supliques que te haga mío –lo dice con seguridad, sin quita esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad que tanto odiaba .

Primero muerto antes que pase eso –lo dije también seguro sin despega mi mirada sobre la ajena para no verme débil ante el, aunque sentía como mis manos comenzaban a sudar de nervios

Entonces tu muerte será muy lenta y dolorosa –me dice antes de empujarme hacia la cama y sin dame tiempo de nada ya estaba encima de mi agarrando mis manos para no deja que me mueva. Mientras me comienza a besa y a morder mi blanco cuello con salvajismo dejando sus dientes marcados en mi piel.

Cierro mis ojos y a diferencia de las demás veces no hago nada me quedo quieto como si fuese un muñeco, si changjo deseaba mi cuerpo era lo que iba a obtener, pero mis emociones eran solo mía y en eso solo yo tenía el control nadie mas. Siento como mi ropa comienza a ser despojada de mi delgado cuerpo, un par de lágrimas recorre mis mejillas, cuando mi amo entra en mi interior de una sola estocada -ay-me quejó un poco pero no me muevo ni lucho contraer el –

Maldición niel –dice a mayor al mismo tiempo que sale de mi interior – aish-sin decir nada más el contrario sale de mi habitación azotando la puerta -

Se fue –susurro para mí mismo ,suspirando aliviado , por fin un día no sería de mayor , no me tocaría , no me haría suyo , me sentía un poco feliz sin embargo mis ojos se llenaba de lágrimas no sabía el motivo de ellas pero estaba contento . Jalo las sabanas y me tapo mi desnudes y sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se cerrando quedando dormido en segundos.

[HORAS DESPUES]

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando escucho la voz de mayor, gritando mi nombre lo cual me obliga a levantarme de la cama – niel –dice el mayor entrando a la habitación –

Vamos a jugar putita –lo dice con dificultad por el estado de ebriedad que se encontraba. Se me echa encima y comienza tocarme con lujuria apretando y rasguñando cada parte de mi cuerpo —no quiero -le grito a contrario, empujando a este y apretando mis muslos para no deja que el contrario me abra las piernas –

Besarme –me ordena y ataca mis labios besándome en forma hambrienta mientras con una de sus manos la mete entre mis muslos queriendo separa mis piernas a la fuerza, después de un rato de forjeseo entre ambos el mayor se detiene por completo y yo aprovecho para empujarlo para hacerlo quitarse de encima de mí, changjo caer a mi lado, completa mente dormido –

Changjo!-susurro el nombre ajeno para averiguar si está dormido moviendo un poco el cuerpo ajeno , el mayor solo se mueve un poco sin abrir los ojos, estaba profundamente dormido.

Veo la puerta que está abierta, y una sonrisa aparece en mis labios, era mi oportunidad de escapar. Me levanto de la cama y cuando doy un paso, siento como el mayor toma mi mano y un escalofrió espantoso recorre mi cuerpo cuando este me jala hacia la cama provocando que cayera encima de mayor y me abrazo con ímpetu –

Mi mama si era una puta, me vendió a mi padre –el mayor lo dice triste y dolido – solo fui un negocio para era puta –lo dice con dificultad volviendo a cerrar sus ojos para dormirse en segundos.

Me quedo mirando a mayor se veía como una ángel dormido, el también habría sufrido, su madre lo habría vendido como a mí me vendió mi padre y hermano, por primera vez sentir empatía por el changjo, llevo mi mano a la mejilla ajena limpiando una lagrima que tenía el contrario en ella, suspiro pesado y me separo del lentamente. Camino hacia la puerta poniendo mi mano en el picaporte –

Mama no me dejes-changjo repite entre sueños, lo miro de reojo y cierro la puerta, quizás esta sería mi única oportunidad de escapar pero no podría dejar a mayor de esa forma, así que me acerco a él. me subo a la cama y lo abrazo como me hubiera gustado que mi padre me hubiera abrazado , recargo mi cabeza en el pecho ajeno y le acaricio la espalda con suavidad hasta que me quedo dormido junto a contrario.


	4. PAUSA

He estado muy mala de salud por eso no he seguido la historia , pero voy a continua espero que en dos semanas ya tenga el siguiente capitulo

GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA 3


	5. DESTINO

**VOY INTENTA SUBIR CADA SEMANA UN CAPITULO NUEVO , GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO **

**-CHANGNIEL -**

Ahh-bostezo estilando mis brazos hacia los lados –mgh-Llevo mis manos a frotarme mis ojos estaba tan cansado pero habría pasado una deliciosa noche habría dormido tan calientito a lado de… JODER me digo mentalmente recordar la noche anterior, abro a instante los ojos, changjo ya no estaba en la cama. No sé en qué momento se fue de mi lado, eso me hacía sentir un poco más relajado no tener que verlo pero aun así me quedaba una sensación de incomodidad

¿Eres idiota? –changjo dice con voz fuerte .Volteo hacia la puerta y ahí estaba, recargado sobre la puerta con una taza de café en mano, su cabello húmedo se notaba a simple vista que ya se habría duchado –

No lo soy-lo digo irritado mientras me siento sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas apoyando mis manos sobre mis muslos desviando mi mirada, ya que sentía como el mayor clavaba su mirada sobre mi lo cual me incomodaba demasiado, me hacía sentir vulnerable y débil ante él.

-ríe suavemente llevando su taza de café a sus labios bebiendo lentamente de esta sin deja de verme –

Si te dejo libre a dónde vas a ir?-me pregunta sin deja de verme -

Me vas a da mi libertad? –una sonrisa aparece en mis labios y lo miro. Por fin iba irme de ese espantoso lugar, saber eso me alegraba –

Solo responde –lo dice con voz fuerte un tanto enojado –

Yo….-me quedo callado , ya que no tenía ni la más mínima ideal a donde ir , solo deseaba mi libertad sin embargo , no tenía familia , ni amigos donde llega – no lo sé-suspiro pesado agachando mi cabeza – pero cualquier lugar es mejor que está aquí

-el mayor camina hacia donde yo estoy, tomando una de mis manos con suavidad dejando en esta la taza de café –

Definitivo, eres muy idiota niel –aprieto la taza sin decir nada mirando hacia abajo-ten por seguro que hay muchos lugares peores que aquí, pero solo porque hoy me siento de muy buen humor dejarle que escojas tu destino

Mi destino-susurro mirando con curiosidad a mayor que se veía tranquilo pero serio como siempre –

Te voy a da dos opciones; primera te dejo libre puedes irte cuando quieras la puertas de la casa esta abiertas y di órdenes a mi seguridad que no te detengan y es más que te lleven a donde quieras –ha escucha eso mis ojos brillan, sentía que era un sueño hecho realidad iba irme de ese lugar por fin-

Pero recuerda niel, no tienes a donde ir, estas solo en la vida y no tiene ni un centavo, si vas con tu padre seguro de nuevo te vende y quizás esta vez a un prostíbulo para que venda a tu cuerpo minino a diez clientes por noche –suspiro pesado sin decir nada, ya que el mayor tenía razón. Mi padre me odiaba y solo deseaba que sufriera -

Cuál es la segunda opción?-lo miro a los ojos y el solo sonríe ladino-

La segunda opción es que te quedes conmigo por un mes y seas mío, no como lo has sido hasta ahora, quiero que me obedezcas en absolutamente todo cuando yo te ordene algo solo conteste "si amo "y lo hagas a instante en pocas palabras serás mi sumiso–hago una mueca de asco a imaginarme las cosas asquerosas que me haría hacerle – y después de ese mes te voy a da una cantidad más que suficiente para que comiences una nueva vida y no necesites de nadie más para sobrevivir

Me convertiría en tu puta –lo digo con asco mordiendo mi labio inferior –

Ya es tu decisión, pero solo serás mi puta un mes –desliza su mano por mi mejilla-y después serás libre. Tienes unas horas para escoger. –Se separa de mí y camina hacia la puerta-

Si escoges la segunda opción quiero que vayas a la habitación que está a final de pasillo –sale de la habitación dejando mi puerta abierta –

-yo me quedo en la cama pensando cual era la mejor opción , aunque deseaba más que nada irme de ese lugar , no tenía a donde ir mi padre seguro me iba a vender de nuevo y el mayor aunque lo odiaba ya hace semanas estaba con él no iba a ser peor de lo que ya me habría hecho , suspiro pesado levantándome de la cama caminando hacia la puerta salgo de mi habitación y miro hacia la puerta que el mayor me indico haciendo que un nudo se formara en mi estómago -solo un mes-repito para mi dejando escapar una lagrima , esta vez yo mismo me estaba vendiendo, me sentía tan asqueado de mí,era un puto como el mayor siempre me decía. Estaba vendiendo mi cuerpo y mi integridad por dinero seguro mi madre se volvería a morir a verme haciendo esto , me limpio las lágrimas y sin hacer espera más a mi amo camino hacia la habitación de changjo.-

Él estaba de lo más tranquilo sentado sobre su amplia cama bebiendo un vaso de wisky hasta que me vio entra, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa ladina y morbosa.- tomaste la mejor decisión Niel

No lo creo-contesto de inmediato y el hace una mueca –

Aun tienes 10 minutos para cambia de opinión si después de 10 minutos sigues aquí no te voy a deja ir hasta que pase mi mes –deja su vaso a un lado de la cama –

Ya tome mi decisión seré su sumiso por un mes… amo-me muerdo el labio a decir aquella frase –

-sonríe ladino recargando sus brazos sobre la cama observándome detalladamente como si jamás me hubiera visto – entonces comprobemos la obedecía de mi nuevo sumiso. Ven aquí-me llama con su dedo -

-yo obedezco y camino hacia donde está el, quedando enfrente a contrario, estaba tan inseguro y nervioso por la decisión que habría tomado, lo único que estaba seguro que esa opción me iba a cambia para siempre después del mes jamás seria el mismo–

Besarme –me ordena, yo trago saliva y lo mira por unos instantes antes de cerrar mis ojos e inclinarme hacia el para junta mis labios con los ajenos besando en forma lenta y torpe a mayor-

abre la boca -me ordena changjo y yo lo acato su orden entre abriendo mis labios a instante, dejando así que el contrario tomara el control del beso como siempre , succiono y mordió mi labio inferior a su antojo como era su costumbre sentía como me ardía un poco pero no le di importancia , es más estaba comenzando a disfruta esos salvajes y bruscos besos que me daba .Me toma con fuerza de la cadera obligándome a sentarme en sus piernas y seguir el beso , yo coloco mis manos en el pecho ajeno sintiendo como el aire se me acaba –mm-me separo de el para toma aire –no te detengas –lo dice molesto a tiempo que me toma de la nuca y me acerca de nuevo a sus labios obligándome que lo bese con la misma intensidad , pasea su mano por mis piernas acariciándome con lujuria haciendo cada vez más profundo y salvaje el beso , sin poder aguantar más la falta de aire me separo de él dejando un hilo de saliva entre nuestros labios –ah - respiro profundo volviendo a llena mis pulmones con aire , lo miro de reojo y noto que el mayor estaba molesto mirandorme con seriedad -

Ponte de piel –lo dice molesto como siempre, suspiro y me levanto de sus piernas inmediato alejándome unos pasos de mayor –

Quitarte el pantalón con todo y bóxer y arrodíllate en el piso colocando las manos en tus piernas y mira en todo momento a piso–me ordena mientras camina a closet y comienza a saca algo-

-me sorprendo por la orden de mayor no sabía para que quería eso – que me harás? –Me quedo parado sin moverme de donde estaba mientras el mayor se acerca a mí sin ninguna expresión en su rostro –

Eres mi sumiso –me da una bofetada con fuerza haciendo que mi mejilla arder de dolor, llevo mi mano a taparme mi mejilla mirando con miedo a mayor – solo obedece y no preguntes –lo dice furioso –

Lo siento –trago saliva y me comienzo a quita mi pantalón y bóxer tal y como mi amo me ordeno dejando salir un par de lágrimas de mis ojos, habría sido tan tonto, no tuve que quedarme, tuve que haberme ido cuanto tuve la oportunidad, ahora tenía que aguantar sus golpes por un mes más. Me arrodillo y coloco mis manos en mis piernas tal y como me ordeno agachando mi rostro –

Cuando te ordene algo quiero que me obedezcas niel o te voy a tener que castigar –escucho como camina hacia mí pero no volteo a verlo por miedo que me pegue de nuevo –

Lo hare

Callarte –me jala de los cabellos – no hables si no te voy permiso.-desliza su mano por mi espalda hasta llega a mi trasero el cual lo acaricia y aprieta con lujuria –

Será solo tres por no continua el beso cuando te lo ordene , no te muevas o te voy a dar más –cuando dice eso me quedo más que confundido no entendía a que se refería me quedo quieto esperando el castigo, se separa de mi un poco y de repente siento como un objeto duro es azotado en mi espalda haciéndome grita de dolor –

Ahhh duele –sollozo –

Te lo mereces por hacerme enoja , me debes obedece cuando te lo mande –me vuelve a pega con la fusta en la espalda provocando que mi playera se rompiera por la fuerza que me pegaba , aprieto fuerte mis puños y ojos intentando pensar en otra cosa peor el dolor era tan insoportable que no me dejaba hacerlo –

Ya no por favor-le suplico entre llanto de dolor y me da el último golpe con mayor fuerza –ahhhhh-grito de sufrimiento, no me muevo aun cuando me dolía, no deseaba que me castigara de nuevo mi espalda ardía y sentir como escurría un poco de sangre por los fustazos que me habría dado –

Buen chico, levantarte –lo dice con aire autoritario –

-me levanto con dificultad sin decir nada más para evitar ser castigado por el mayor este me toma con fuerza de los hombros para apegarme a él y besarme en forma apasionada metiendo su lengua en mi boca…... **continuara**

**Esta vez le dejarle con las ganas de lemon =) gracias por leer y deja sus comentarios ellos me ayudan y me motivan para escribir mas **


End file.
